Inuyasha The Battle Against Sesshomaru
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Chaos) |developer = Tecmo Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Revolution Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform Action |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = T for Teen |media = }} Inuyasha: The Battle Against Sesshomaru is a platforming game based on the anime series Inuyasha developed by Tecmo and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD Revolution, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is very similar to the first Ninja Gaiden NES game. But is not as hard as the original, with many changes on the level layouts and enemy placements. Another changed is that you can now attack while on walls or ladders. The Bandai CD Revolution version features animated cutscenes. Gameplay Inuyasha: The Battle Against Sesshomaru is a side-scrolling platform game in which the player takes control of either Inuyasha or Kagome Higurashi for an option, and guides them through six "Acts" that comprise 20 levels. Their physical strengths are represented by a life meter, which decreases when they are hit by an enemy or projectile. A "life" is lost when the life meter depletes entirely, when they fall off of the screen, or when the timer runs out. A game over screen appears when all lives are lost; however, the player may restart the level on which this occurred by continuing. At the end of every act, the player fights a boss; bosses have life meters that the player depletes with attacks. A boss is defeated when its life meter is depleted entirely. Each boss is one of the villains from the anime, and the game's main antagonist "Sesshomaru." Players attack enemies by thrusting at them with either Inuyasha's Sword, or Kagome's bow and arrow. They can also use "secondary" weapons that consume their "spiritual strength". Secondary weapons include throwing stars, "windmill throwing stars" which cut through enemies and return like boomerangs, a series of twirling fireballs, and a mid-air slashing technique. When their spiritual strength meter becomes too low, the player cannot use secondary weapons. Players can replenish their spiritual strength by collecting red and blue "spiritual strength" items found in lamps and lanterns. Other items found along the way include hourglasses that freeze all enemies and projectiles for five seconds, bonus point containers, potions that restore six units of physical strength, "invincible wind wheels" that make both Inuyasha and Kagome temporarily invincible to attacks, and 1-ups. Inuyasha and Kagome both have the ability to jump on and off ladders and walls, and by using the directional pad, they can climb up or down ladders. They can spring off walls by holding the directional pad in the opposite direction they are facing and pressing the jump button. Players can use this technique to get them to climb up spaces between walls and columns by holding down the jump button and alternating between left and right on the directional pad. They can also vertically climb a single wall by springing off it and then quickly pressing the directional pad back towards the wall. Voice Actors (Bandai CD Revolution Only) ''Japanese'' : Kappei Yamaguchi as Inuyasha : Satsuki Yukino as Kagome Higurashi : Kumiko Watanabe as Shippo : Kouji Tsujitani as Miroku : Houko Kuwashima as Sango : Ken Narita as Sesshoumaru ''English'' : Richard Cox as Inuyasha : Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi : Jillian Michaels as Shippo : Kirby Morrow as Miroku : Kelly Sheridan as Sango : David Kaye as Sesshoumaru Box Art Inuyasha The Battle Against Sesshomaru Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Inuyasha The Battle Against Sesshomaru Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version Inuyasha The Battle Against Sesshomaru Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD Revolution version Inuyasha The Battle Against Sesshomaru Box Art 4.png|Bandai Chaos version Inuyasha The Battle Against Sesshomaru Box Art 5.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Inuyasha The Battle Against Sesshomaru Box Art 6.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Games Category:Games Category:Video Games